


Пребудьте со мной

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: СПОЙЛЕРЫ К IX ЭПИЗОДУРей нашла своё предназначение, всё это время находившееся прямо перед ней. Ох нет, Рей не даст Бену Соло пожертвовать собой после всего, через что они прошли.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Kudos: 56





	Пребудьте со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877774) by [TazWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren). 



_Тишина. Тьма. Абсолютная пустота._

Как вдруг…

Жгучий свет, и неведомая сила захлестнула её. Пульсирующая боль в руках и ногах, тёплая струйка крови на её лице, неистовый стук сердца, потрясённого…

Большим тёплым грузом на её груди, и чьим-то судорожным вздохом.

Рей медленно открыла глаза, позволив тусклому свету мрачной пещеры проникнуть в её сознание, и подняла голову, чтобы увидеть… его. Бена. _Её Бена._

_Он вернулся за ней, она не потеряла его. Он исцелил её и вырвал назад из места, в которое_

_она была изгнана._

Её Бен. Её судьба. Её вторая половина.

Она утонула в его взгляде: в том было облегчение и нечто большее, его губы дрожали, а тело склонилось. Он прижимал её к себе.

_Так, как она всегда и мечтала._

_–_ Бен… – выдохнула она, улыбаясь, когда он помог ей сесть, обвила рукой шею и запустила руку в волосы.

Не в силах сдержать свой порыв, Рей бросилась к нему и, заключив любимое лицо в ладони, прижалась губами к его губам.

Мгновение испуга - и он поцеловал её в ответ, прижимая её к себе так близко, как только мог.

_Надежда. Любовь. Желание. Рядом с ним она нашла своё место в мире. Теперь она обрела всё, чего когда-либо желала._

_Я люблю тебя! Люблю!_

Её чувства, его чувства. Слились в один вихрь, кружились и переплетались, растекались и кровоточили друг в друге, стоило двум половинам одного целого, наконец, воссоединиться. В балансе.

Когда они медленно оторвались друг от друга, его губы понемногу растянулись в улыбке, он чуть усмехнулся – Рей чувствовала, что ему не верится: она _действительно_ поцеловала его, хотела его, любила его. Она ещё не сказала ему об этом, но уже не раз доказала. И будет продолжать доказывать, пока он не поверит ей.

Но в момент, когда она собралась с духом, чтобы сказать ему всё это и развеять его неверие, глаза Бена потускнели, улыбка сошла с его лица, а хватка ослабла. Радость Рей тут же растворилась. Он выскользнул из её объятий и рухнул на холодную, неумолимую землю, глядя на всё стеклянными, невидящими глазами.

_Нет, нет!_

Всё тепло, наполнившее её душу несколько мгновений назад, испарилось, и холодный страх захлестнул Рей в ту же секунду.

Вспышкой леденящей ясности она осознала, что произошло: Бен напитал её своей жизненной силой, так же, как она его – кажется, целую вечность назад – на Кеф-Бире. Но он зашёл слишком далеко. Не переставал исцелять её, пока в нём не осталось совсем ничего.

Она хотела злиться на него за такую беспечность, за то, что он совсем не подумал о себе. Но времени на это у неё не было. Не было времени ни на что. Нужно было действовать.

Она _не_ потеряет его – не так, нет. _НЕТ_.

Рей могла двигаться быстро – он исцелил все её раны своей жизненной силой. Она склонилась над ним. Уложив свои дрожащие руки на его неподвижную грудь, Рей глубоко вздохнула и сосредоточилась. Она сможет это сделать. _Сможет._

Закрыв глаза, каждой клеточкой своего тела Рей потянулась к Силе, позволяя ей проникнуть в её тело. На этот раз она нашла свою опорную точку, центр, в сердцебиении.

_Пребудьте со мной._

_Пребудьте со мной._

_Пребудьте со мной._

Рей повторяла эти слова как молитву, пытаясь зацепиться за каждый клочок энергии, оставшийся в ней. Медленно, _очень медленно_ , она выпускала её через ладони. Она должна была действовать осторожно, постепенно. Не так, как - очевидно – сделал это Бен, невзирая на критичность положения. Она вздохнула, заставляя своё сердцебиение замедлиться, угомониться, и поделилась собою с ним.

Она понятия не имела, сколько просидела, склонившись над ним, питая его своей энергией, своей жизненной силой, осторожно, капля за каплей, словно боялась задушить его. Чтобы не иссякнуть, как он.

Время потеряло значение. Всё, существовавшее на этом свете, исчезло. Остались лишь только кровь в её венах и барабанный гул Силы внутри неё, проводившие Рей через коридор холода и ожидания. И неподвижный мужчина под теплом её рук.

Она отказывалась впадать в отчаяние. Отказывалась злиться. Отказалась быть чем-то кроме сосуда, наполнявшего в себе Свет и проливавшего его на Бена. Снова, снова и снова.

_Пребудьте со мной._

_Пребудьте со мной._

_Пребудьте со мной._

Рей начала чувствовать, что её ощущения притупились, истощение собственных жизненных сил заставляло её руки и ноги дрожать. Как вдруг… Свет охватил тело Бена. Его пальцы пошевелились, жизненный импульс распространился по всему телу, и Рей притянула к себе остатки своей жизненной энергии назад, прижавшись к нему.

С тревогой она склонилась над ним, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Наблюдая, как вспышка Света медленно, _невероятно медленно_ , добирается до шеи и возвращает цвет его лицу. Наконец, с судорожным вздохом, он открыл глаза.

_Рей…_

Когда она услышала его голос в своей голове, её, наконец, покинула мучительная хватка. Обрушившись на Бена с объятием, она всхлипнула, давая своим ужасу, страху и тревоге выплеснуться через слёзы, стекающие с её щёк на тунику Бена. Она почувствовала как его руки осторожно легли на неё, успокаивая. Вскоре он положил ладони ей на плечи и немного оторвал Рей от себя и взглянул на неё. Их связь пронзил его страх.

Он испугался, что может потерять её, как она едва не потеряла его.

Не в силах говорить, Рей поддалась навалившейся на неё усталости и прильнула к нему, положив голову ему на плечо.

_Бен, я в порядке. Я здесь._

Она не могла понять, что он ответил, взрыв его радости в Силе не давал различить и слова.

Улыбаясь, она прижалась к нему крепче, заключив в свои объятия, держа так близко к себе, как мечтала, казалось, уже целую вечность. Не так близко, как она надеялась, они будут когда-нибудь, но сейчас, в этот самый момент, ей этого было достаточно.

Когда эмоции Бена, наконец, улеглись, он поцеловал её в макушку и вздохнул, сжимая в объятиях.

_Я люблю тебя._

На её лице появилась широкая улыбка, от заявления, которое услышала толко она и никто больше.

_Я знаю._

***

Старенький X-Wing пробился сквозь кроны деревьев и неуклюже приземлился, покосившись на бок, словно пилот не мог контролировать посадку. Воцарившуюся на несколько мгновений тишину нарушила открывающаяся дверь кабины. Привычные звуки покрытого лесами спутника Эндора вновь стали наполнять воздух, когда, один за другим, из кабины истребителя вылезли двое.

Мужчина прыгнул на землю первым, спустив свою спутницу за талию. Она коротко рассмеялась, заливая смехом тишину леса, как вдруг настойчивый неразборный шум послышался из-за деревьев.

Повернувшись, как один, они схватились за световые мечи, готовые встретить любую угрозу.

С высоким писком из-за деревьев к ним выкатился круглый дроид и начал сканировать их, взволнованно вертясь на месте.

– Биби-Восемь!

Вернув световой меч за пояс, Рей упала на колени. Привычно она потянулась настроить антенны дроида, усмехнувшись, когда тот издал высокий радостный звук и прикатился ближе.

Когда они услышали ещё больший шум, Рей поднялась и подошла к Бену, взяв его за руку.

Финн и По уверенно прорвались сквозь деревья, как вдруг замерли при виде высокого мужчины рядом с Рей. Мгновенно переглянувшись, они оказались в стойке с бластерами в вытянутых руках, готовые в любой момент начать пальбу.

– Рен! – прошипел Финн, его лицо вспыхнуло гневом.

– Нет! Не Рен. Это Бен, – резко ответила она, закрыв его собой и вытянув руку, полная решимости остановить что угодно, если они начнут стрелять.

– Бен? – осторожно спросил По, взглянув сначала на Финна, а затем – на Рей.

Вздёрнув подбородок, она выразительно на него взглянула.

– Да, Бен. Сын Леи и Хана.

Она притянула Бена за руку к себе, пока они не встали плечом к плечу.

– Без него не было бы никакой победы. Он убил Сноука, поэтому мне удалось убить Палпатина, – Рей посмотрела на него, мягко улыбнувшись, когда он встретился с ней взглядом. Их связь пронзили трепет и нерешительность, угомонившиеся только когда она взяла его за руку своей свободной рукой. – Он пожертвовал собой ради моего спасения. И я вернула его, – она сжала его пальцы, и уголки губ Бена приподнялись. Маленький знак, который никогда не надоест Рей.

Чувствуя, как её друзья недоверчиво глядят друг на друга, она повернулась к ним.

Финн и По и пошевелиться не успели, как за их спиной зазвучал резкий голос, заставивший их встать как вкопанные.

– Бен Соло! Ты вовремя вернулся домой!

Маз прошла мимо генералов Сопротивления и остановилась, чтобы как следует взглянуть на Бена. Тот слегка покраснел и опустил голову. Повернувшись, Маз сказала через плечо:

– Лея знала, что делала. Её уход не был напрасным.

Рей посмотрела друзьям в глаза, затаив дыхание, ожидая, когда из сомнения развеются. Когда это, наконец, произошло, она вздохнула с облегчением.

По первым опустил бластер и оглядел бывшего врага с головы до ног.

– Значит, Бен. Что ты собираешься делать теперь, когда ты здесь?

Со спокойствием Бен взглянул на По, после чего улыбнулся Рей, прежде чем ответить на вопрос.

– _Мы_ собираемся установить Новый Порядок.

***

Ветер поднял в воздух песок, заставляя старушку, ведущую за поводья своего эопи,прикрыть лицо платком, пока порыв не стих.

Она повернулась, чтобы снова взглянуть на заброшенную ферму Ларсов, сощурившись при виде высокого незнакомца, стоявшего на краю дюны.

– Вы кто? – спросила она, поднимая ладонь в попытке защитить глаза от света двойных солнц.

В этот момент другая фигура появилась на краю дюны, выбравшись из покрытой песком двери в дом Ларсов. Он подал ей руку и помог подняться.

Как один, они повернулись к старушке, и мужчина ответил, протягивая женщине руку. Его лицо озаряла мягкая и светлая улыбка.

– Я Бен, Бен Скайуокер. А это моя жена, Рей.


End file.
